


One. - an Ironstrange oneshot.

by vesseljauregui



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanfic, IronStrange, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesseljauregui/pseuds/vesseljauregui
Summary: Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy.Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme and a stranger to Stark.Their worlds collide, and so do their lips.





	One. - an Ironstrange oneshot.

Tony Stark was a billionaire and a playboy, and a careless one at that. Being the owner and CEO of such an advanced tech company had its perks, including alcohol and women.

His two weaknesses.

The upcoming conference he was attending found him in downtown New York, inside the concrete jungle, the city he did most of his work in. He also had a party to attend in three days' time, which would be filled with businessmen, high-class individuals, successful professionals, women and alcohol.

To the world, he probably came off as arrogant and self-centered despite the fact that he was Iron Man, the armoured hero. But he didn't want to be as famous as he was. The 2012 attack on New York had left him shattered inside, though nobody knew it. He just wanted to help people. To minimise any more negative media coverage, he chose to walk the streets instead. Full of confidence, Tony strutted the streets as if they were his own, flaunting his velvet suit and his designer watch to those who dared to look at him. He truly was a spectacle.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, where's the nearest Starbucks? I need my fix," Tony said into his earpiece. "You know what I'm like without my caffeine."

F.R.I.D.A.Y's systems came online. "Precisely 1.13 miles ahead, sir. And yes, I know what you are like without your caffeine. Your heartbeat returns to normal."

"No need to be cheeky, F.R.I.D.A.Y. But thanks anyway."

So Tony proceeded to walk, outside, like a regular person, to the nearest Starbucks. As he walked he gathered lots of stares - some good, some bad. He smiled and waved at everyone anyway.

Stepping inside, he felt the immediate warmth of the coffee shop and the unavoidable smell of roasted coffee beans. Starbucks was a comfort place of his. No one cared too much about you in there. All they want is to get their coffee and go. Tony loved this. He promptly fell in line, waiting for the people in front of him to hurry and for someone to take his order. He gazed around at the artwork that had been obviously used to create the comfy vibe. Instead, he found himself staring at a man. A good-looking man.

He was well-groomed, like Tony. The beard was a nice touch, Tony believe it made the stranger look classy. The man lifted his cup and took a sip from his frappucino. He could see his scarred fingers, but he couldn't tell what had created the scars. Scars and a frap? This man had a tough demeanour but a soft inside, Tony deduced. Interesting.

The line was barely moving, so he had more time to look at his newly discovered piece of art. He wondered what his name was. He wondered what kind of job he had, which was hard to tell as he was wearing a tracksuit, probably out on his morning run. So he probably didn't have a regular nine-to-five job if he had time to exercise right now. This was getting _really_ interesting.

~~

The queue wasn't going to move anytime soon, so Tony decided to sacrifice his spot in line, to instead sit on the seat in front of the handsome stranger. Striking up a conversation came naturally to him, but with this mysterious man it really could go either way. Perched on the padded wooden chair, he leaned on the small table and smiled at the man across from him. This was the most nerve-wracking thing he had done lately, and _he's_  Iron Man!

"Hey. Would you mind telling what drink you ordered? I'd love to get my hands on one. It looks delicious," Tony began, despite the fact that he already knew. "I mean, if you wouldn't mind telling me."

The stranger took out his earphones and looked at him. A good sign.

"It's a venti mocha frappucino. It's on the menu right above the cashier, if you had bothered to look. But I clearly don't mind telling you." the man replied coldly.

"Sounds good. Thanks."

The man continued to read a news article on his phone. Something about the mystic arts, or whatever.

"I'm Tony, by the way." Tony insisted on getting to know him better.

"Okay. I'm Doctor Strange. And I know who you are, I live in New York and I'm not an idiot." he replied.

"Good to know. Neither am I."

"What do you want?"

Tony hesitated. He almost replied with " _You_ " but that would have put the Doctor off for sure. Instead, he asked for his first name.

"Your first name. You never mentioned it," he stammered.

"Oh, is that all?"

The Doctor looked intrigued. He may have known that Tony Stark was a tech genius but he had no idea how nervous the man could actually get when faced with a challenge of human emotion.

So he smiled. A genuine smile, for he had the absolute privilege of meeting who he thought to be one of the most handsome men alive. And he should be so lucky.

"My name is Stephen. Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange," he said, extending his hand.

Tony shook it, feeling the raised scars left on Stephen's fingers. He was such a sucker for him, and it had barely been 3 minutes.

"Nice to meet you, Strange."

"Nice to meet you too, Stark."

~~

It was their first official 'brunch' together, since Tony had gotten Stephen's number at Starbucks two days before. Tony glanced at his watch to check the time and realised that if he didn't leave soon, he was going to be late for a shareholders' meeting.

"I, uh, I've got to go."

"Really? Wow, I had _no_ idea you were _so_ busy." Strange said sarcastically.

"Gee, thanks," Tony muttered, clearly annoyed at the fact he never actually got his coffee. He began to walk away.

"See you tonight though."

Stephen cringed at himself as soon as he let those words out of his mouth. Lucky for him, Tony didn't turn around and call him a creep, but it sure felt like he did. But it's not like Tony had heard him anyway.

Unbeknownst to Tony, Stephen was a Master of the Mystic Arts, Sorcerer Supreme. With this title came the Eye of Agamotto, allowing him to see different outcomes of the same timeline. And in an outcome of his timeline today, he saw himself kissing Tony Stark.

While Stephen continued to read and scroll through another article, Tony rushed out of the Starbucks and hailed his private car. He couldn't afford to lose any more time, seeing as he'd also spent quite a generous amount of it with Stephen. How strange, that Tony made time for someone he barely knew. But what was even more strange, was that the man himself had also invested some in Tony.

In his padded leather seat, Stark was thinking. What had Strange meant by "See you tonight though." Were they going to see each other? What? However, he had no more time to think for the rest of the day, which was filled with mundane errands and numerous meetings. So BORING. What wasn't boring though, was the party he was going to tonight. His two biggest vices were going to be there, and Tony couldn't wait to overindulge.

Later in the day, Stephen found himself alone in the Sanctum, trying on different suits. He had originally opted for a sleek, blue, business suit, but now he feared that he wouldn't impress his 'special someone'. Instead, he chose a velvet, jade-green suit, which was sure to catch Tony's eye. The man absolutely adored luminescent things, and Stephen was here to impress.

~~

Tony on the other hand, didn't know that Stephen would be there, and stuck with his first choice - a black and grey pinstriped suit. He loved being fashion-forward, but maybe he'd take it old-school today. He just had a feeling that maybe he could lay back and be himself for once.

Once he was ready, he hailed the private car again, and he had asked the chiller to be loaded up with booze. Tony jumped in, and the Benz began its journey. At the same time, Stephen was being driven by Wong to the same address, a penthouse apartment on the Upper East Side. Stephen was nervous, in lieu of his façade earlier. Tony Stark was a man of the people, and though many of his ex-colleagues didn't like him, Stephen sure did. He liked him a LOT. Tony was generous, gentle and kind when it came down to it. All qualities, that, had Stephen not survived the accident, would have looked down upon. He was different now. He knew the importance of maintaining healthy friendships and treating people with respect. Tony Stark just had the charisma of the man of Stephen's dreams. Handsome, though short, with soft, chocolate brown eyes and a sweet smile. He wondered what Tony might think of him when they would meet again later.

Arriving at the party, Tony was greeted with a lot of alcohol. Maybe he would indulge, but he thought he would wait until later. He would give himself time to actually spend meaningful moments with people, instead of wasting precious time. Stephen thought the same thing. It was a lesson he learnt after his accident. Tony was a man with the same principles.

Across the room, a pair of chocolate brown eyes met with Stephen's electric blue. Tony made his way to Stephen, smiling the whole time.

"I love your suit. You look amazing in it," Tony gushed. "The colour is so rich and the texture is absolutely amazing," he continued, rubbing his thumb on Stephen's forearm.

"Thanks, that means so much coming from such a fashion forward man like you," Stephen replied. "You look stunning tonight too."

Both blushed, and laughed.

They were men who needed one another to keep themselves afloat. They uplifted each other, and complimented each others' strengths. Tony motioned for them to step out onto the balcony, moonlit, in the chilly air.

"Thanks."

"I also really love the old-school style you were going for. It really suits you."

"Me? Really? Says you, the one looking hot as hell in the velvet suit! Who were you trying to impress?"

Stephen held Tony's arms the same way he had earlier, and looked into his eyes.

"You."

Tony Stark, the genius, was dumbfounded. It wasn't exactly everyday that the man of your dreams admitted to liking you.

Stephen continued, to avoid the awkward silence.

"Look, I know we haven't known each other for very long. But I want you to know that you are loved, you are appreciated and you have one of the biggest hearts I know, Tony Stark. You may not know it but your caring side doesn't go unseen. I see it. And I absolutely love it."

He kept staring, watching Tony's cheeks slowly turn pink.

"You're seriously handsome - it could be a crime. It's not what defines you though. Metaphorically, you have a kind heart," he said, tapping on the arc reactor in Tony's chest. "And I guess I need a little help with being like that. "

Tony, still silent, inched closer to Stephen, their height difference becoming more apparent.

"But, if you'll let me, I want to be your weakness. I want to be the one you fall for."

The two men looked into each other eyes in silence, the soft stare of Tony's eyes meeting the cold glare of Stephen's.

Finally, Tony took Stephen's hands. He spoke.

"You already are. Forget women, forget alcohol. I only have one weakness."

"And what's that?" Stephen smirked.

"You."

And with that, their lips collided. Their hands raced across each other's backs, wanting more of what they had just found.

They pulled apart, gasping for breath. Tony had just gathered enough air in his lungs to say,

"You are my weakness. You could be my sun. But what I do know for sure, is that in this moment, all I need is you. One man. Nothing else - no drinks, no party is even needed. Just you."

 

Stephen Strange, Tony Stark's _one_ weakness.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo share this around and leave some kudos if you enjoyed it!! thank u!! <33


End file.
